


The things which I have seen I now can see no more

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были отчаянно похожи в своём одиночестве. И должны были учиться с ним жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things which I have seen I now can see no more

**Author's Note:**

> *It is not now as it hath been of yore; – turn wheresoe'er I may, by night or day, the things which I have seen I now can see no more (*Теперь не то – куда ни погляжу, ни в ясный полдень, ни в полночной мгле, ни на воде, ни на земле чудес, что видел встарь, не нахожу) – отрывок из оригинального стихотворения Уильяма Вордсворта "Отголоски бессмертия".

— Я так и не узнал, какие цветы она любила, — вдруг заговорил Итан, первым нарушая повисшую тишину.  
— Насколько могу судить, это были лилии. — Виктор пожал плечами. — Вряд ли сэр Малкольм стал бы её расстраивать — приносить сюда то, что было ей неприятно.  
Уголки губ Итана дёрнулись в улыбке, всего на мгновение.  
Могила Ванессы была укрыта цветами. Их запах, терпкий и немного резковатый, щекотал ноздри. Запах лилий и сырой земли. Зябко поёжившись, Итан плотнее закутался в сюртук. Последние несколько дней шёл дождь, но сегодняшнее утро выдалось чрезвычайно солнечным, хотя и холодным. В небольшой церквушке, расположенной на территории кладбища, зазвонил колокол — известие о начале утренней мессы.  
— Теперь это единственное, что её тревожит. — Виктор сунул замерзшие руки в карманы плаща. День без инъекций всё ещё давался тяжело, но уже не так, как в самом начале. — Мисс Айвз теперь с Господом, где она обрела то, чего не смогла найти при жизни — покой.   
— Вы верите в Бога? — Итан достал сигарету. Его пальцы дрожали, дым был густым и горьким.  
— Я верю в то, что видел, — глухо отозвался Виктор. — Я видел Дьявола. Все мы его видели. Значит, Бог тоже должен существовать? — в никуда спросил он, разглядывая роскошные белые лепестки рядом с серым могильным камнем.  
Следом за колокольным звоном снова наступила тишина. Дым от сигареты складывался в причудливые узоры, они тянулись вверх, в бескрайнее голубое небо, такое низкое и холодное, по-осеннему тусклое, чтобы вскоре исчезнуть. Смесь табака и пороха — первое и самое яркое воспоминание, отпечатавшееся в памяти Виктора после первой встречи с Итаном.   
— Меня не было слишком долго. — Итан выбросил окурок в пожухлую траву и затушил его носком ботинка.  
— Где вы были? — всё же спросил Виктор и повернул к Итану голову.   
— О... Поверьте, это долгая и неинтересная история. — Итан усмехнулся.   
— Я благодарный слушатель. — Виктор улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Может, в следующий раз. — Итан поправил шляпу.   
Жёлтые, розовые, багряные листья шуршали под ногами. Они неспеша шагали по аллее, к огромным воротам с витиеватыми прутьями и двумя каменными горгульями-сторожами. Живые покидали царство мёртвых, уже не сосчитать, в который раз.   
— Мои уроки не прошли даром, — проговорил Итан, глядя на дорогу перед собой. — Признайтесь: вы практиковались в стрельбе в моё отсутствие?   
Виктор замедлил шаг. Итан впервые заговорил с ним о том, что произошло в особняке.   
— Я... нет. — Виктор мотнул головой. — Нет, — повторил он, — я не прикасался к оружию. Но спасибо.  
На набережной было свежо. Уличные торговцы разносили горячий горох и мясные пироги.  
Щурясь на солнце, Итан остановился на перекрёстке. Дальше их с Виктором пути расходились, но он, отчего-то, не решался заговорить первым или двинуться с места.  
— Знаете, я бы съел чего-нибудь, — сказал Виктор на выдохе. — Вы прогуляетесь со мной? — тише добавил он.   
Раньше, с ампулой морфина в кармане, говорить было проще. Всё было проще. А теперь у Виктора не было ни морфина, ни Лили, ни Джекилла — только он сам.   
— Я прогуляюсь с вами. — Итан медленно кивнул после затянувшейся паузы.  
Они с Виктором были отчаянно похожи в своём одиночестве. И должны были учиться с ним жить.


End file.
